The invention relates to an apparatus for supporting pipes during their storage and transport in a specified arrangement next to and on top of one another in layers at a distance from one another, with pipe holders, which, in the operating position, are disposed vertically above one another above and below each layer of pipes and which have on their upper side and underside a number of diametrically opposite, spaced-apart recesses for accommodating pipes and can be clamped together by clamping means into a unit.
Different versions of apparatuses of the aforementioned type are known (DE 39 28 320 C2, EP 0 415 265 B1, U.S. brochure "SIGMA-PAK" of SIGMA-Chemie (U.S.A.) Inc., P.O. Box 90398, Houston, Tex. 77090). For all the known embodiments, the recesses have a partially cylindrical cross sectional shape, the diameter of the partially cylindrical recess corresponding to the diameter of the pipes, which are to be stored and transported. Special apparatuses must therefore be kept for each pipe diameter.
The invention is concerned with the problem of providing a supporting device, which can be manufactured price-effectively, is of light construction, can be manufactured cost-effectively and used universally.
The inventive apparatus can be used for pipes of a broad spectrum of diameters, since pipes, the diameters of which lie within a range of diameters than can be determined by the trapezoidal shape, can be supported securely within the trapezoidal recesses. Moreover, the pipe carriers can be manufactured easily and reasonably priced and clamped together entirely stably and securely by simple means as a unit.
Further details and advantages arise out of the following description and the drawing, in which an example of the object of the invention is shown in greater detail diagrammatically.